Ooh, baby, baby, it's a wild world
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Sid tal vez está hambriento de un corazón anoréxico de papel. Cassie sabe a frutas tropicales urbanas. Regalo para Reveire.


**Renuncia:** todo de Brian Esley y Jaime Brittain.

 **N/A:** para **Alex**. (vos sabes que se te quiere, y eres infinitamente wow, lovely). A ver cómo me va; son otp, nunca les haré justicia. Pero se los venía prometiendo y me gusta tirarle regalos burdos a Rev. *inserte mil corazones*

 **Aclaración:** sin línea fija del canon.

* * *

 **S** idney Jenkins. Perdedor. Sí, suena triste y todo, aunque lo doy por hecho.

Con diecisiete años recién cumplidos y una siempre fiel gorra tapándome los cabellos despeinados —gorra que Tony califica de «ridícula» e igual no me quito porque, bueno, no tengo otra gorra—. Soy tristemente virgen. (Y por eso más perdedor). Uso una playera con un súper-perro de nariz como adorno navideño en oferta (—Él, uhm, él ladra cuando la gente se mete en problemas —explico con bochorno a Tony y Maxxie que me la ven puesta pocos días después de que me la comprase mi madre estando en primer año de secundaria), calzoncillos de Hello Kitty (también, cortesía de mamá) y lentes enormes y ridículos casi como binoculares debido a la miopía. En promedio me masturbo unas cuatro veces por semana, quizá. Tengo algunos problemas en la escuela, sobre todo para concentrarme —no es mi culpa si los vecinos que dan vista al salón son unos ancianos psicópatas sexuales—. Y en casa igual, un total desastre. Tapizo las paredes de mi habitación con fotos de asiáticas desnudas, más no son ellas con quien sueño cada noche, sino Michelle. —Michelle que es la novia de Tony, mi mejor amigo; Michelle, de quien estoy enamorado desde varios años atrás. «Muy patéticamente», me recuerdo—. Y soy el cero a la izquierda, el que nunca llama la atención excepto para un regaño de su padre. Hasta que conozco a Cassie.

Cassandra Ainsworth. Rara. Aunque rara en un buen sentido.

Con diecisiete años y la sonrisa desecha de dientes blancos y limpios de invierno en primavera —confiesa divertida que la gente que nunca sonríe es la que más le agrada, irónicamente—. Es algo así como estrambótica y termoeléctrica. (Y por eso mucho más rara). Y usa blusas y vestidos holgados para ocultar su anormal delgadez, que no es que nadie le pregunte acerca de ello con verdadera preocupación de todas formas, nadie que no sea el taxista Alan, claro. (Me entero de ello más tarde). El cabello rubio de espiga sin cosechar le cae en cascadas onduladas por la espalda en que se le marca sutilmente la columna. Y posee ojos muy grandes, de chapa de puerta averiada y sin cerrojo. Tiene problemas en cualquier lado porque observa mucho y es notada poco y las personas ignoran que mientras hace plática y remueve alimentos en su plato no prueba ninguno (—Oh, wow. Eso es tan interesante —dice). Su rutina de vida se rige en: ser internada, beber litros de agua para que consideren que ha subido lo suficiente de peso, ser internada nuevamente, volver a salir con un engaño. Los demás la tachan de loca, ella a veces se lo cree. Y es siempre el foco fulgurando que capta el interés banal de cualquiera, sin ser apreciada. Hasta que me conoce a mí.

Y tengo que admitir que a veces soy un poco ajeno. O mucho. O demasiado. Como después del viaje a Rusia, cuando le di un cumplido al dibujo que Maxxie había hecho de Cassie, así como _Vaya Max, hiciste que ella luciera bonita_ y él me miró divertido como pensando «Sid, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan denso» pero diciendo en vez «Ella _es_ bonita» y dejándome algo perplejo porque sí, lo es, y no lo había notado. O tal vez sí. No puedo estar seguro. El punto es, que puedo irme al carajo, incidentalmente. Y quedarme mirando a Cassie en la cafetería varios minutos sin decir nada o siquiera parpadear y Chris viene y me pasa un brazo encima del hombro, muy risueño (porque es el Señor Amanecer) y entonces suelta una gilipollez absoluta al fijarse en lo que llama tanto mi concentración—: Vaya, parece que alguien necesita usar lentes ¿no? —eso inquiere. Y le miro incrédulo, abriendo la mandíbula como un completo estúpido en plan Chris es en serio, ¿si quiera me has mirado la cara? Y él alza una ceja con estilo, pues todo lo que hace Chris tiene estilo, y alega: claro que la veo, tienes manchas de mostaza en la barbilla… y necesitas unos lentes. Yo aún aturdido me paso el dorso de mi sudadera en el mentón y desisto y la conversación tiene punto final, porque además Jal se ha acercado a nuestra mesa y Chris le sigue embobado y yo vuelvo a observar a Cassie que es un absoluto enigma —y no me acuerdo que es Michelle en quien se supone debería pensar. Para nada—. Es todo Cassie notándose vigilada por alguien, viendo en todas direcciones, percatándose de que soy yo. Cassie y sus pupilas del reflejo de un lago, acercándose con pasos de baile de tap y un pisoteado «Hola, Sid». Y yo conteniendo el impulso de alentarla con un _Come_ al fijarme en que su bandeja sigue intacta y que el sol se ha colado dentro de la cafetería y Cassie se lo ha robado y por eso brilla más que nada y– espera, ¿qué acabo de decir?

Cassie se percata de que actúo igual que un idiota, pero se ríe sin malicia, y hay melancolía en su mirada y huesos de vodka en su cuerpo y si le pregunto cómo es posible parpadea y me cuenta en secreto: No he comido durante tres días para ser encantadora, ¿sabes? entre líneas de vocales torcidas en que se esconde un (Mírame si te gusto Sid, mírame). Y yo la veo. Pero no la oigo, no del todo, es que aún resuenan los tacones altos de Michelle en mi subconsciente de mierda, aunque va difuminándose el ruido y en cambio sólo me enfoco (con los lentes de botella) en las palabras de azúcar amarga de Cassie, y que se vería más encantadora si comiese, sin duda. Si se lo comento Cassie ha de negar, con ganas de saltar en un trampolín y llegar a Saturno. Me asegura que sus ojos existen para que el cosmos los use de espejo. —Porque creí que yo te gustaba —musita, bailando en formas tiempo-espacio distantes. Y no puedo hacer otra cosa sino asentir, asentir y darle la razón y que se me forme un nudo en el estómago, como si tomase leche caducada en la casa Stonem. —Pero sí me gustas Cass. (y el cielo es azul y los pájaros cantan plagios de The Beatles y Queen afuera de mi ventana y hoy al despertarme he pensando en ti...). Entonces Cassie deposita en mis manos su ferviente anhelación, y deseos, y mucha sal y quiero atraparla, más se desvanece. Considero confundido que tal vez estoy hambriento de un corazón anoréxico de papel.

Porque Cassie es más que la muchacha escuálida que esquiva la comida y se alimenta de besos robados fortuitamente, de la clase que podrían llevarte directo a prisión. Es asimismo la clase de chica que danza encima de una banca del parque, ahí, en la cima del rascacielos a la gloria. Acariciando los astros con su piel de nube, y también los lunares en mi espalda mientras yo duermo. (Sus manos de fantasma me provocan cosquillas al pronunciar: Despierta Sid). Igual la que se va a Escocia y lo arruina todo y regresa y se vuelve peor. Y por la que yo cometería una locura, como ser encerrado en un centro psiquiátrico. Y puedo gritar: ¡No estoy loco! —mierda—. Pero todos contestan: No, estás enamorado, y es casi lo mismo —doble mierda—. Y no sé cuándo, ni cómo, ni dónde. —Sólo sé que eres cruel, y que te odio —confieso. Y Cassie está cruzada de piernas, esas de jeringa, y tiene el cabello revuelto en huracán de electricidad, y los labios apretados. Porque (—Y yo te odio de vuelta). (Hay ocasiones en que odio todo Sid). Más niego repetidamente y nos quedamos contemplando unos minutos y vaya, asaltamos la boca del otro de repente. Parece que fue ayer cuando le pregunté a Tony: ¿Cassie, uhm, voy a perder la virginidad con Cassie? (y la cordura, y el amor, y todo lo demás). Muy lejano, casi evanescente. Ahora sólo están nuestras cajas torácicas desarmándose mutuamente y yo edulcorándole con caricias de metáfora en un pulso nervioso en la sal de su piel. —seguro que si fuese Sidley la babosa hubiese muerto al tocarla, quizá ya estoy muriendo; sin embargo no quiero una Mischa en mi vida, sino una Cass, me percato. Una Cass a la qué escribirle vergonzosas cartas de confesión que he de tachonar mil veces y a la cual decirle «Hola», y que ella me responda a cambio «…Hola» sentados en una banca o en un barquito de papel, dirigido hacia ninguna parte—. Ya que, _qué casualidad_ , también ese es mi destino. Y Cassie ladea el cuello, intrigada. —Wow. Parece que quisieras devorar mis orejas, Sid. (Y yo me prendo igual que un cerillo, abochornado). —Tal vez —contesto. Cassie se limita a pasarme las manos de pétalo arrancado por la cara, suave. — ¿No eres adorable? Qué dulce. (en momentos así casi no se siente que el amor es como ir en una ambulancia hacia el hospital tras un intento fallido de suicido).

Y es que podemos separarnos, podemos reencontrarnos, podemos lastimarnos, podemos curarnos. —Y yo te amaré por siempre Sid. (¿Sí?) Claro, ese es el problema. Que ella es rubia, es delgada, y dice ¡Wow! amontones. Y yo soy un perdedor depresivo. (—No eres depresivo, sólo aburres —me consuelan mis amigos. Ah, ya, eso me levanta el ánimo para el resto del año; una gran hazaña, digna de un premio). Y es Cassie la única que se burla con educación de mis gafas gigantes y nubladas y me manda postales-besos del otro lado del planeta y por la que me acusan de demente y debo hacer que Tony me page la fianza ¡porque obviamente no estoy demente! Sólo actúo ridículo. Y muy soso. Y esperanzado. Y me dan ganas de protagonizar una película romántica y encontrar a Cassie en New York —esa ciudad nueva y de laberinto—, y sin explicaciones besarla en sus estrellas traslúcidas a mitad de la calle frente a todos los desconocidos tras hallarla. Eso hago, en realidad. Cassie luce genuinamente sorprendida y sabe a frutas tropicales urbanas. Y yo, Sid Jenkins, estoy algo así como enamorado totalmente de ella. (No más Michelle, no más un maldito cuerno de chicas castañas, sólo rubias). Y siendo sincero Cassie me saca de quicio con sus disparates, y sueño aún así con que jamás cambie aquello tan suyo. Lo demás es irrelevante. —Sid, wow, estás… estás aquí —balbucea. Y como para confirmarlo me besa otra vez. Estamos justo donde pertenecemos (en compañía del otro). Así que yo le murmuro con la voz atropellada por una bicicleta: La cosa es, Cass, que no deseo que dejemos de ser adorables juntos ¿ya? Y eso basta de alguna manera. Cassie sonríe, desteñida. (—Okay, eso igual es adorable Sid). Y me abraza. Y todo está perdonado.

Puedo nuevamente acariciarle el ombligo de cráter de luna cuando desciende la cortina de la noche con estampados de unicornios, y dibujar el contorno del xilófono de sus costillas pálidas. Sin mis gafas, sin sus pastillas. Desnudos, y cubiertos únicamente por el cariño, o una cursilada similar.

Y es que sé ahí que no puedo quererme sin ella. Porque esta criatura fantástica llamada Cassandra Ainsworth se deshace sobre mí como una lágrima derramada en el océano.

Y las rosas son rojas.


End file.
